1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a regulating member and a container.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, uses toner which is fine powder as a visualizing agent to form a visual image on a recording medium.
Such a toner is generally configured to be reserved in a container called toner cartridge, which is placed on a cartridge holding unit in a printer body, and to be supplied to a developing unit.
Meanwhile, usually, new printers just released in the market are separately packed with a toner cartridge that is unopened. However, in order to increase delivery efficiency in packing and conveniently use a printer soon after unpacking, various studies for packing the printer in a state where the toner cartridge is mounted thereon have been made.
In such a toner cartridge, a feed opening (such as a shutter member capable of opening and shutting) for supplying toner to a printer body is provided therein. Since the feed opening is loosened by vibration and impact during delivery, there have been problems of leakage of the toner and so on.